Give Me Your Hatred
by fagur fiskur
Summary: To hate someone involves passion, or at least Sebastian thinks so. Kurt might not agree. Klaine and one-sided Sebastian/Kurt. WARNING: Some non consensual kisses and a threat of more.


**A/N: **Yeah, I don't really know where this came from. I've barely seen _any_ of the episodes that have Sebastian in them, but I have seen Michael. Even if I did think he came to a stupid conclusion, I really loved Kurt's attitude in that episode. I didn't think that Sebastian would, though, hence this fic. Sort of.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me your hatred<strong>

* * *

><p>No solo for Regionals this year. Kurt's not disappointed, or so he tells himself, because it's not exactly a surprise. After all, Rachel isn't banned from <em>this <em>competition and while things have changed, they haven't changed quite that much.

Still, solo or no, Kurt can't help but feel a little nervous. This is it, the culmination of months' worth of rivalry. Sebastian seemed to have retreated into the shadows after the rock salt slushie incident; Kurt has barely seen him at all in the past couple of months, except for the occasional run-in at the Lima Bean where Sebastian would scoff and give Kurt an indecipherable yet somehow familiar look, before turning away without a word. Still, nothing is forgiven or forgotten yet and tonight's stakes are a lot higher than a simple show choir competition.

However, right now Sebastian is the last thing on Kurt's mind. Right now Kurt can't really think past his uncomfortably full bladder. He exits the back room the New Directions occupy and goes to search for the nearest bathroom. In the hallway he spots a few unfamiliar boys wearing Dalton blazers, some of them shooting Kurt dirty looks. It seems that Sebastian has managed to win back a few Warblers on his side. The thought makes Kurt's heart tighten in his chest minutely.

No matter, the New Directions will flatten them in just under an hour.

Kurt finds the men's room and enters it, heading for the nearest urinal while quietly marveling at how white and pristine everything is. It's a large improvement over any of the bathrooms (men's and women's) at McKinley, that's for sure.

Kurt hurries the best he can and is washing his hands when he hears the doors creak behind him. He looks up to see Sebastian reflected in the mirror.

"You surprised me," Kurt says dryly. "I didn't realize you had a reflection."

Sebastian smirks at that and for some reason, the reaction sends chills down Kurt's spine. He's got the same indecipherable look in his eyes as the last few times Kurt's seen him, still maddeningly familiar.

Kurt quickly decides he needs to leave and he turns around, but then Sebastian is suddenly much closer. Kurt draws back a bit, feeling oddly trapped.

"You and I have some unfinished business," Sebastian says, voice quite serious despite the smirk.

Kurt grinds his teeth, determined not to feel intimidated by what is obviously just a scare tactic. "Whatever it is, it can be finished on the stage."

Sebastian's hands come down on the mirror next to Kurt's face, suddenly and forcefully. "It's not exactly the kind of business that can be taken care of in front of others." His lips quirk and Kurt is honestly a bit terrified when he realizes where he knows that look from. It's the exact same mix of hatred, confusion and _want _that Karofsky looked him over with far too many times a year and a half ago. Sebastian's eyes settle on Kurt's lips. "Unless that's your thing, of course."

"If this is some new game to try and break Blaine and I up, it's not working," Kurt tells him.

"I'm dead serious."

Sebastian isn't smirking anymore. If Kurt thought him capable of emotions other than lust, smugness or disdain, he'd say he looked angry. He glances at Sebastian's right hand pressed against the mirror. It's shaking.

"I hate you," Sebastian says, with such sincerity that Kurt can't help but believe him. "I hate your condescension and your holier-than-thou attitude, and I feel sick to my stomach every time I look at you. I can't decide whether I want to punch you in the face or fuck you."

And now Kurt feels like he might actually throw up. This is just like that time Karofsky kissed him in the locker room, only a hundred times worse.

"You hate me, too," Sebastian continues. "You act like you're too good for it, but you're not. I've been just as big a thorn in your side as you've been in mine, and you hate me for it."

"Don't act like you know me," Kurt snaps, suddenly angry."You have no business telling me how I feel."

"I don't?" Sebastian asks with a quirked eyebrow and okay, now Kurt kind of wants to punch him. "I understand, Kurt. I feel the same way. The difference is that I admit it. The difference is that I want to do something about it."

"Do something about it?" Kurt scoffs. "You mean fight me? Have sex with me?"

Sebastian grins. "I'd prefer no violence, though I'm not by any means implying that both options won't leave bruises."

"Even if I hated you," Kurt grinds out, "and I don't," Sebastian's grin slips, "I would not ever, in a million years, have sex with you."

"You don't know what you're turning down," Sebastian says, leaning in even closer, forcing Kurt to press himself against the mirror. "Hatred leads to passion, you know, and you can't say that we don't have plenty of both. Besides," and now his mouth is right up against Kurt's ear, who feels violated when he feels the breath hit his skin, "angry sex is fantastic"

"You're talking about anger," Kurt says. "But sex isn't supposed to be hateful. It isn't supposed to be destructive." He pushes at Sebastian, who stumbles away, his hands finally leaving the mirror. "And I'm taken, you asshole."

He's planning on storming off, but Sebastian grabs his wrist before he can take more than a step. Kurt pulls himself free, but either he overestimates Sebastian's strength or underestimates his own, because he's too forceful and as soon as Sebastian has let go off his wrist, Kurt goes flying to the floor, hitting his head on the sink on his way down.

Stars explode across Kurt's vision and he squeezes his eyes shut upon the sudden onslaught of pain. He may have cried out, he doesn't know (he hopes so) but when he opens his eyes, Sebastian is leaning over him.

"Hummel?"

His voice sounds weird, distorted somehow.

"M'fine," Kurt mumbles, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Then Sebastian is suddenly way too close again, and then he's kissing Kurt, who feels like he's being pressed into the ground by the force of it. Sebastian bites Kurt's lips and this time Kurt knows he lets out a cry.

"Admit it," Sebastian mutters fervently against his lips. "You hate me, too."

"I don't," Kurt says, his voice much smaller than he intended.

"Bullshit," Sebastian says and kisses him again, hands flanking Kurt's sides. "I almost blinded your boyfriend. I wanted to do worse to you. Still do."

"I don't," Kurt repeats, louder, powered by pure terror. He's never felt this helpless before, and that's really saying something. "If I wasted my energy on hating everyone who's hurt me, I'd never do anything else. I don't want to be that kind of person. I reserve my hatred for cotton-poly blends and all-denim outfits. I'm not wasting it on you."

Sebastian pulls away and Kurt can't quite see clearly enough to be certain, but it looks like the other boy's smug grin transforms into something hurt and confused. Then there's a sudden explosion of noise and three vague figures, one of whom might be teen-wolf, move across Kurt's vision, pulling Sebastian away and lifting Kurt's head to lay it on something soft and warm.

"Kurt?"

Kurt recognizes Blaine's frantic voice, even if he can't quite make out his face, and he opens his mouth to explain the situation. Instead, he turns his head and throws up right in Blaine's lap.

And that's all he can remember.

* * *

><p>Later, on the evening of the competition, Kurt comes to his senses again. He's in a hospital bed, a doctor standing by his side and his father sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding his hand. He can hear what is probably the entirety of the New Directions chattering right outside the door.<p>

The doctor tells Kurt that he's had a concussion and that he needs to be kept overnight for observation. He also tells him he's only been passed out for five minutes, which makes Kurt sort of worried about the few hours he can't remember.

After a short discussion with his father, a nurse comes to the door and tiredly tells them that the New Directions have threatened to camp outside unless they're allowed to see Kurt. The doctor tells her that only one of them can come in and only for five minutes. Kurt, of course, picks Blaine.

"Hey," he whispers hoarsely when Blaine enters.

Blaine walks slowly over to Kurt's bed, practically vibrating with worry. Burt gives up his seat and tells the boys that he will step outside for a minute. Neither Kurt nor Blaine notice when the doctor exits as well.

"How are you?" Blaine asks, grasping Kurt's hand softly.

"Fine," Kurt replies. "A little dazed, but... how did the performance go?"

"We won," Blaine tells him with a grin. "They had to practically drag me on stage, though. I would rather have followed you to the hospital."

Kurt smiles fondly. "Well, I'm glad you didn't. It was just a bump on the head, anyway."

Blaine's expression turns serious and he shakes his head. "It could have gone a lot worse. After you threw up, you got really strange. You kept zoning out and calling Finn teen-wolf, and we couldn't hold your attention for more than a few moments."

His eyes turn to Kurt's bruised lips and Kurt knows he's dying to ask, but he doesn't. Kurt's glad for it; of course he'll tell Blaine everything soon but it's better if both of them have some time to cool off first.

"The Warblers had to forfeit," Blaine tells him suddenly. "With Sebastian gone, they didn't have a lead singer anymore."

Kurt feels sorry for the decent Warblers. "Where did Sebastian go?"

"I don't know," Blaine says. "I wasn't paying attention. My mind was sort of preoccupied."

Meaning he'd been making himself sick with worry over Kurt. Kurt squeezes his boyfriend's hand, feeling overwhelmingly fond of him. "I love you."

Blaine smiles and gives him a whisper-soft peck on the lips. Maybe Kurt should be freaking out over, but he doesn't. This feels worlds apart from Sebastian's forceful touches.

"I love you, too."

END


End file.
